The present invention relates to an image generation system, an image generation method, an information storage medium, and the like.
A game device that allows the player to perform a game operation using a controller provided with a motion sensor instead of a controller provided with an operation button and a direction key, has been popular. A game device having such an operation interface allows the operator (player or user) to perform an intuitive operation input, and can simplify the game operation, for example. JP-A-2008-136695 discloses a game device that enables such an intuitive interface, for example.
When using such an intuitive interface, however, the operation performed by the operator may be erroneously recognized when the reliability of the input operation information is low, or the detection accuracy of the operation information input by the motion of the operator is low. Moreover, the system may become unstable if the operation information with low reliability or low detection accuracy is frequently input.